Right Track
by IHeartTwilight92
Summary: Bella has been beaten up and ends up running to her best friend Edward's house. Edward and Bella spend more and more time together as Edward helps her to get her life back on track. Could their friendship possibly turn into something more?
1. Realization

**Chapter 1- REALIZATION**

**EPOV**

I had never seen her look this bad. She had often come to school with bruises but she had always given believable explanations.

She was very clumsy and was always falling over and hurting herself. We always laughed and joked about what a klutz she was.

But this, this was different. This was worse than all the injuries she had ever had put together, and that was from a distance.

You could not even try to imagine what was right in front of me.

She was limping up my driveway, doubled over in pain clutching her ribs. I felt furry building up inside me.

What had happened? Who had done this to her?

As soon as I saw her, I ran for the door. I could smell her blood before I even opened the door. I quickly stopped breathing.

'Block it out. Block it out.' I kept telling myself. But I _had_ to smell it again.

I flung the front door open and sucked a huge breath through my mouth.

It was like being underwater for too long and then finally being able to come up for a breath.

'Shit, you idiot. What the fuck are you doing? Bella needs your help.' I said to myself.

I didn't know what had happened. Her scent had overcome me and it was like nothing else mattered but having the taste of her blood in my mouth.

I shuddered, glad that I had talked sense into myself before anything had happened.

I left the doorway and sped over to her. With my speed I was there in two seconds flat but I still felt like I couldn't run fast enough.

"Fuck, Bella? Bella, what's happened?" I asked as I took in her appearance.

It made me feel sick looking at her. My stomach twisted itself into knots and I wanted throw up. She had blood everywhere, like she had jumped in a huge blood bath.

I could see tears begin to drip down her face, cutting through the blood stains.

"Edward…I…he…they…" she broke down sobbing and fell to the ground.

I was so shocked by her that my body didn't even move to stop her from falling. She let out a pained whimper as she hit the ground.

I didn't know what to do. I was just standing there gawking at her like an idiot. Everything felt so surreal. I couldn't believe that something like this had happened to Bella. _My_ Bella.

In the end I came to my senses. I scooped her up, carried her inside and lay her gently on the couch. She looked so small and vulnerable. How could anyone have done this to her?

I began to examine her. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt which was a bit weird for Forks. But the sun did come out for a while today so it had been a little warmer. That's why I hadn't been at school today.

I found myself wondering if Bella had gone to school today. How long had she been in this state? Did it happen last night. Today? After school? Judging by the blood, which was fresh and wet it had only just happened.

I could see fresh blue and black bruises all over her bare arms and legs. I could also see the dull fading yellowy brown ones from when she fell out of bed last week.

Well, I was beginning to wonder. Maybe she had not fallen out of bed at all. Maybe she was being hit all this time and I hadn't even noticed. What good was I?

I was meant to be her best friend and I had not even realized this. If I physically could cry, I would have. Why hadn't she told me?

I forced myself to look at her face, what I could see of it anyway. Most of it was covered in blood. Her once beautiful brown eyes were swollen and puffy. From her crying or from her injuries? I couldn't tell.

There was blood everywhere. What should I do? I had no idea. All I knew was that I should not breath. What would Carlisle do? It would have been really bloody good to have him here right now.

'But he's not here so you're on your own,' I told myself.

I need to get some of this blood of her. I began to walk to the bathroom to get some warm water and a washer when I heard her call out meekly.

"Edward? Don…don't go. P…please don't l…leave me here."

I walked back to her and gently stroked her hair. I hoped she had no injuries on the top of her head. She didn't react so I must have guessed right.

"I'm just going to get some stuff to clean you up. I'll be back in two minutes." I promised.

"O…ok." she stammered.

While I was gone I saw Esme's digital camera sitting on the cupboard. Maybe I should take some photos of her for evidence and show them to her dad. He's the Chief of Police here in Forks. He will put a stop to this.

Whoever has been doing this to Bella will be going down. I just hope he finds the culprit before I do otherwise I'll probably end up doing something I'll regret later.

I slipped the camera into my pocket and grabbed the stuff from the bathroom.

I realized that Bella had fallen asleep as I heard her soft snores and relaxed heartbeat coming from the living room.

I fled back down the stairs, slowing as I reached the bottom, so as not to disturb her.

I entered the room quietly. Bella looked so peaceful and vulnerable sprawled across the couch sleeping.

As I stood there watching Bella sleep I only had three words in my mind.

WHO?

WHY?

WHERE?

**Who** had done this to Bella? I wracked my brains trying to think of anyone that could possibly have any motive to do this.

Bella had no enemies. She was the sweet, shy girl who never stood out but never faded into the background either. She just blended in perfectly.

The only person I could think of that had a slight grudge against her was Lauren Mallory. She was always making some snide remark about Bella behind her back.

I gathered from her mind that this was because she liked me but the only girl I ever really talked to or kept company with was Bella. But even Lauren wouldn't do something like this.

**Why** the hell would someone to this to Bella? She had never done anything to anybody. She never ever got messed up in any shit. She was the 'hug a tree, save the whales' type.

**Where** the fuck is the person now? My fists clenched tightly and my blood began to boil. All I wanted to do was find the person that did this to Bella and just beat the crap out of them.

I couldn't and wouldn't do that though. That would make me no better than them. I needed to calm down so I could look after Bella.

I took a deep but unnecessary breath, unclenched my fists and walked over to stand next to Bella.

**Authors note:** I don't usually like reading other characters POV's because sometimes they can be very repetitive but I would like to do some chapters in Bella's POV if people want me to. I will try not to make the different POV's to similar.

This is my first fan fic so review and let me know what you think of it. Also let me know about Bella's POV : )


	2. Truth

**In this chapter you'll find out what happened to Bella and who did it. **

**I just realized that I forgot to add a disclaimer for the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to twilight, I do however own the parts of the story that aren't twilight related**

**EPOV**

It suddenly struck me that Bella may have a concussion. I vaguely remembered Carlisle saying something about people shouldn't sleep when they have a concussion. Something about they could lapse into a coma.

I gently shook her to wake her up. She slowly rolled over mumbling something that sounded like ouch. I had barely even touched her. She must have been a lot worse than I thought.

"I'm sorry Bella but it's not safe for you to sleep when you have a concussion" I told her.

"Before I wash some of this blood off of you I just want to take a couple of photo's. They might be needed for evidence. Is that okay?"

She nodded in reply so I snapped a couple of pictures from different angles.

I put the camera down and began to gently sponge the blood off her legs. She flinched every time the washer touched her.

"Can you sit up?" I asked her.

She did not reply, just shook her head. I wrapped my arms around her torso and lightly pulled her up. She winced and grabbed at her ribs.

"What is it?" I questioned her.

"Nothing." she managed to get out.

"That definitely wasn't 'nothing' Let me see." It was times like this that I wished her mind wasn't the one I couldn't read.

I'd rather I couldn't read Emmett's most of the time. I went to lift her top but she pushed me away.

"I just want to help you Bella. You need help."

I reached for her top again and this time she let me lift it. I wished I hadn't. This was the worst part of her body. That would be right, she'd been hurt the most where people wouldn't see it.

No wonder she never came to swim classes. She always used the "Who would go swimming in Forks?" excuse.

She started crying again so I sat down on the couch next to her and pulled her against my chest. She curled into my arms and cried herself to sleep. I knew that she really shouldn't sleep but she had looked so exhausted. I felt cruel not letting her.

I very gently sponged the blood off her face and around her neck. After that I just sat there, holding her in my arms. I glanced up at the clock. It was 8:00pm. Where did the day go? Wait, wouldn't humans usually have had dinner by now?

I wondered if Bella was hungry. She'd been asleep for a few hours so I decided to wake her up.

"Bella, Bella, wake up."

She groaned and tried to roll over but she was wrapped in my arms. I let go of her so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Shit," she looked at the clock. "Oh, shit, is that the real time? I have to get home."

She started panicking and tried to get up. She ended up falling back onto the couch.

I didn't really want her to go. Not in the condition she was in. Plus I didn't know who had done this to her or if they would find her again. I was selfish and wanted her to stay her so _I _could look after her.

"You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. I'll order pizzas and you can stay for the night. Carlisle's still doing his hospital exchange in LA and Esme's with him so you can stay as long as you want." I offered.

Carlisle and Esme aren't my real parents they adopted me when I was 17. Well that was the story around town anyway. Soon after that Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper joined the family too. We have to move around a lot but we've been here in Forks for 4 years.

Carlisle is the doctor of the small Forks hospital but he is currently on a temporary exchange to a busy LA hospital. One of the doctors there retired and Carlisle's filling in until they find a replacement. Luckily he was able to get night shifts for the duration of his stay.

Emmett and Rosalie 'graduated' two years ago and Alice and Jasper 'graduated' last year so they all went with them. I'm still in school so Carlisle and Esme let me stay here by myself.

"Can I really?" Bella replied to my offer. She sounded so relieved.

"Of course you can, but there is one condition."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I want you to tell me what happened. And I want the truth. I can see that you haven't fallen over so don't even try that story. I can help you sort this out. We'll deal with it together."I said kindly.

I really needed to know what happened. I felt so guilty for not realizing what was happening earlier.

I thought she was going to be difficult and it would take hours to get the story out of her. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. I found myself getting lost in them. It was almost like they were big brown pools, sucking me in.

Snap out of it, I told myself whilst shaking my head.

"I don't think I can say it." She sat there looking deep in thought. "Um… could I write it down instead?"

"No problem. I'll grab you a pen and some paper then I'll order your pizza. What type of pizza would you like?"

"I'll have whatever flavour your having. I'm not very hungry so I'll just have a small one," she replied meekly.

What could I say to that? 'You can't have the same flavour as me because I'm a bloodthirsty vampire and I don't eat food?'Of course I couldn't say that.

"I'm not hungry either so I'll get a large for us to share. Is Hawaiian ok?" She nodded her head.

I knew she would be hungrier than she thought she was. Plus she was probably in shock and needed to get food in her.

What were you supposed to give people when they go into shock? Was it food with sugar? I was pretty sure it was. I went to the fridge to see what we had. We kept it filled up with food just for show. I found some orange juice and poured a glass for her. I went to take it in to her along with the pen and paper.

When I saw the freezer I thought that maybe I should have got her an icepack for her eye. I grabbed one out of the freezer and took all the things into her.

"Here, put this on your eye." I instructed, handing her the icepack. I set the juice down on the table and handed her the pen and paper.

"Bella?"

"Yeh?" she replied.

"If there's any parts you don't want to share with me you don't have to. I just need to know the basics."

She nodded and started writing. I noticed that she was shivering and had goose bumps all over her body. I hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten. I went down the hall to find the warmest blanket. I walked back to where she was sitting.

I didn't even peek at her letter. Was it because I didn't really want to know the truth? Was it easier for me to cope with the lies? No, I needed to know the truth so I could help her and make sure the culprit was punished.

I wrapped the blanket neatly around her. I looked down at her and she was smiling up at me gratefully. It was hard to see her smiling when the rest of her was so battered and bruised. I spun round and went directly to the phone to order dinner.

As it turned out, Bella was starving. She ate the whole pizza. She was so hungry that she didn't even notice that I didn't eat anything. Once she'd finished I collected the plates and went to wash them.

I had only gotten the plates out in the first place so I could wash them afterwards; I wasn't quite ready for her story yet. I washed each plate about four times and then dried them. When I could delay it no longer I dragged my feet back the lounge room.

I sat on the couch and pretended to watch the TV. It was reality show; from the looks of it two teams of six had to escape from an island. The first team to escape gets a prize.

My mind wandered off. I could take Bella away to an island. She had always said she'd love to live on an island. No one could hurt her there.

She interrupted my thoughts with a shaky nervous cough. I looked up as she slowly passed me the note.

"Are you sure you're happy for me to read this?" I asked her.

She nodded. "You're the only person I've ever trusted enough to tell this to." She drew her knees up to her chin and stared at the TV.

So I was the only one who would know about this. She was counting on me to fix this. Well I would. I would fix this for Bella so she wouldn't have to go through this again.

This is what she had written.

It started 4 years ago. You will probably remember the first time. I didn't come to school for a week. Dad rung and said we had gone on a last minute holiday.

It was a lie. I was so scared. I had no mother to tell and they said they'd make me pay if I told anyone. They said they would kill me.

Dad and my brother James wanted me to clean the house from top to bottom; they had some sort of party that night. I tried to stand up for myself and refused to do it. They got so angry at me.

James went into a rage and was throwing books and anything else he could find at me, dad belted me round the head and I fell to the ground. I hit my head on the coffee table.

I remember James kicking into me. I wanted the pain to stop. I wanted to get up and run away. But I couldn't get up. I had to just lie there and let him kick me. I closed my eyes and imagined it wasn't happening.

I must have passed out because the next thing it was morning and I felt like a bus had run over me.

Over the next few years similar incidents occurred every time I did something they didn't like, or I didn't do something they wanted me to do. Sometimes they did it for no reason at all, just because they could.

Lately it's been getting worse. Each time I thought 'this is it, they're going to kill me.' Tonight was because I wouldn't have sex with James' friend Laurent. James was going to make $20 out of it.

When Laurent went home James jumped me and just bashed the shit out of me. I thought he was never going to stop.

Luckily dad got home just then; he had lost his house key so James had to let him in. I jumped up and ran out the back door. I knew him and dad would drive the streets looking for me so I hid behind the shed in some bushes.

An hour later I heard the car come back. I snuck through the front gate. I didn't know where to go but I never looked back. I just followed my feet and ended up here.

**Authors note: I think I'll do the next chapter as BPOV of the last two chapters**

**Don't forget to review : )**


End file.
